marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Victor von Doom (Earth-523003)
Victor was appeared on one of the Watcher's holographic windows. | Powers = Doctor Doom received his powers when cosmic rays bombarded his body. Doom's powers represent the element of earth. Rock-like Skin: Doom possesses a smooth, rock-like hide as a result of exposure to cosmic rays. The mutagenic process caused his musculature, bone structure, internal organ composition, soft tissue structure, and skin to greatly increase in toughness and density. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Doom's primary superhuman power is his great physical strength. Initially, he was only strong enough to lift about 5 tons. It is believed his strength has increased, sufficient to lift at least 90 tons, and his strength will continue to increase. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Doom's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he can exert himself for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to affect him. Incidentally, Doom's lungs are of greater volume and efficiency than a normal man's, enabling him to hold his breath underwater for up to 9 minutes,despite the fact that he used to smoke. *''Superhuman Durability:'' The rock-like composition of Doom's body renders him highly resistant to physical injury. Doom's body can resist extremely powerful impact forces, such as being repeatedly punched by the Grimm. He can also withstand exposure to high levels of explosives, such as being struck full with bazooka shells, without sustaining injury. His body can also withstand extreme temperatures ranging from -75 degrees to 800 degrees Fahrenheit for up to one hour before exposure or heat prostration occurs. *''Superhuman Sensory Adaptation:'' Though his senses aren't superhumanly acute, his five senses can withstand greater amounts of sensory stimuli than he could when he was a normal human being, with no reduced sensitivity. Gypsy Magic: Doctor Doom has some potential in using the Roma (i.e. Gypsies, not the character Roma) magic of his mother. He learned these abilities from his time with a secret order of monks in Tibet. He knows enough to fire blasts from his hands, create force-fields, invoke mystical entities (principalities) for additional support, ensnare foes in bands of energy (the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak), and create portals to other planes of existence. However, he considers his scientific abilities to be more important and has devices that do many of the same things. *''Mystical Blasts'' *''Mystical Force-fields'' *''Invoke Entities'' *''Mystical Ensnaring'' *''Mystical Portals'' | Abilities = Genius-level Intellect: Doctor Doom's most dangerous weapon is his genius-level intellect. He is easily one of the top mortal minds on the planet. Doom has constructed hundreds of devices, including a working time machine (the first of its kind on Earth), devices which can imbue people with superpowers, and many types of robots. | Strength = Class 90, currently at least 90 tons. Doom's strength will continue to increase in the future. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Виктор фон Дум (523003) Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Time Travelers Category:Rock Body Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Magicians Category:Force Field Category:Teleporters Category:Von Doom Family